Complicated
}} Complicated é uma canção excelente do álbum Let Go, da cantora canadense Avril Lavigne :) Também foi lançado como single! Letra Uh huh, life's like this Uh huh, uh huh, that's the way it is 'Cause life's like this Uh huh, uh huh, that's the way it is Chill out, what you're yelling for? Lay back, it's all been done before And if you could only let it be, you would see I like you the way you are When we're driving in your car And you're talking to me one on one, but you've become Somebody else round everyone else Watching your back, like you can't relax You're trying to be cool, you look like a fool to me Tell me Why do you have to go and make things so complicated? I see the way you're Acting like you're somebody else, it gets me frustrated And life's like this, you You fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get And you turn it into Honestly, you promised me I'll never going to find you fake it No, no, no You come over unannounced Dressed up like you're something else Where you are and where it's at? You see, you're making me Laugh out when you strike your pose Take off all your preppy clothes You know, you're not fooling anyone, when you've become Somebody else round everyone else Watching your back like you can't relax You're trying to be cool, you look like a fool to me Tell me Why do you have to go and make things so complicated? I see the way you're Acting like you're somebody else, it gets me frustrated And life's like this, you You fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get And you turn it into Honestly, you promised me I'll never going to find you fake it No, no, no No, no, no No, no, no No, no, no Chill out, what you're yelling for? Lay back, it's all been done before And if you could only let it be, you would see Somebody else round everyone else You're watching your back, like you can't relax You're trying to be cool, you look like a fool to me Tell me Why do you have to go and make things so complicated? I see the way you're Acting like you're somebody else, it gets me frustrated And life's like this, you You fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get And you turn it into Honesty, you promised me I'll never going to find you fake it No, no Why do you have to go and make things so complicated? (hey, hey) I see the way you're Acting like you're somebody else, it gets me frustrated And life's like this, you You fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get And you turn it into Honesty, you promised me I'll never going to find you fake it No, no, no Vídeo title= Complicated, no YouTube ^^ movie_url= http://www.youtube.com/v/5NPBIwQyPWE embed_source_url= http://www.youtube.com/v/5NPBIwQyPWE wrap= no width=400 height=300